the_original_twilight_diaries_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lia
Lia Cruz is the first-born daughter of Alexandra Cruz and an unknown father. She is the older sister of Moria Cruz and Joanne Cruz. She is the ex-girlfriend of Jason Flemming due to a rumor spread by Bethany Hampton. Early Life She was born on the first Christmas Eve of the millenium due to the fact that her mother was drugged, and raped by an unknown person causing Lia to be created. She was obviously a shock to the family but everyone soon got used to having another baby roaming the house. At three years old, Lia moved to England with her mother and two sisters. It was there that she made her group of friends that would last her whole life. In Life of Lia, she goes to St. Alexander's High School with Jason, Pam, Nate, and Neve. In her final year she gets into lots of mischief with Nate and Pam and so Lia is used to getting detentions every day whilst being one of the smartest in the class. Halfway through her final year, it turns out that Lia has to move back to Portugal because of Brexit and earlier in the year, her sisters, Moria and Joanne got taken away from Lia and her mother causing Lia to become more bitter and distant to everyone. Her grades dropped and she got in more and more trouble. It was there that she and Jason got together. From there she got happier and would socialise more with her group of friends again. Appearance and Personality As a child, Lia was a very enthusiastic and charismatic person. When she grew older, she became more bitter and distant but was still the same as she used to be as a child. She loved reading with her friend Samantha and she also loved playing with Jason and Sam. As a teenager she got more friends and developed quite a dirty mind. On various occasions, when she was sitting close to her friends Nate and Pam, instead of working they would be laughing non-stop. Lia's appearance has also changed along with her personality. When she was younger, her hair and eyes used to be a chocolate brown. Over the years, her hair lightened and turned into an ombre and her eyes turned green. Relationships Jason Flemming Jason is Lia's best friend and ex-boyfriend. They met when they were both three year olds and instantly became friends. They got into the same high school and were ecstatic but unfortunately, their third friend Samantha didn't get through and went to a different school. When they were both in year 11, Jason got the courage to ask Lia to the school dance and so they both went. Considering the fact that her sisters were taken away from her, this made Lia happier. They became boyfriend and girlfriend soon after that happened and they were together for 5 months before Bethany broke them up by claiming to be pregnant with Jason's child. This caused their friendship to hang by a small thread and its unlikely that they'll ever reach the friendship that they used to have. Samantha Robinson Samantha was Lia's other best friend in Primary, they met when they were three and ever since then Lia, Sam and Jason were as thick as thieves. When Sam didn't get into the same High school as Lia, they always video chat during the week and would sometimes have each other over to their houses. Sam and Lia would always read together and Sam was the one who inspired Lia to write her first story. They even made an instagram together dedicated to photography, another one of their passions, they had always been really close and Sam was another person who made Lia feel better after her sisters got taken away from her. Pamela Stevens Lia and Pam met in their first day of high school. At first they didn't really get along but time passed by and with every second they got closer and they became friends. Pam was Lia's second Sam just miles crazier. They worked together on many projects and even won a ski trip when they were in Year 10. They went on that ski trip with Neve and Nate, Jason being in Austrailia at the time meant that he couldn't go with them. Moria Cruz Moria and Lia were always close, as she feel in love with Pam's brother then they saw each other way more than they used to. Moria was more reckless than Joanne was so Lia taught her everything she knew about pranking. Mo saw Lia as a role model and looked up to her. She was also friends with Lia's friends, especially Pam, Nate and Jason. Jason was often seen helping Mo with her homework when Lia couldn't. When Lia found out that Moria and Joanne had to move back to Portugal she went into a depressed state, her grades dropped and she was straying away from her friends. When Lia and her mother have to move back to Portugal they find out that Mo and Jo were kidnapped. Lia, not being able to rest until she found her sister, managed to pinpoint the twins' location with the help of Nate. She saves the twins and manages to convince social sevices to let the twins live with Lia and her mom again. Joanne Cruz Joanne and Lia were not as close as Mo and Lia but they were still really close nonetheless. Jo was the brainy twin, and the dirty minded one. She was obsessed with shopping and loved everything about the supernatural world, something else that got Lia and Jo close. They would sometimes lie for hours on Lia's bed and just watch Twilight or they would talk about it. They both also want to become authers or photographers so they spend a lot of time talking about that too. Joanne always had a fear of love, ever since what happened with Alex Cruz, which happened to be how Lia exists, she was terrified of entering the daiting and romance world. Lia noticed how much time Jo and Pam's younger brother, Bobby, spent together and found out that Jo had a crush on Bobby. She got Pam to see if Bobby felt the same way and he did so Lia, forever being the matchmaker, got them to go on a date. When Lia found out that Moria and Joanne had to move back to Portugal she went into a depressed state, her grades dropped and she was straying away from her friends. When Lia and her mother have to move back to Portugal they find out that Mo and Jo were kidnapped. Lia, not being able to rest until she found her sister, managed to pinpoint the twins' location with the help of Nate. She saves the twins and manages to convince social sevices to let the twins live with Lia and her mom again. Category:Life of Lia